After the Dance
by Blushing One
Summary: What happens when Kyoya asks one too many questions after the Ouran Fair? A story of what I would have liked to happen after the anime. My first fanfiction, rated for later chapters. Kyoya x Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Sadly, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I am just sharing what happens in my own mind theatre. This story is based off the anime and starts during the end of Ouran Fair in the last episode. Also, fair warning, I do not know how often I will update this. I want to see how people like this first. So please, read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Kyoya dances with Haruhi his mind is tormented, too many thoughts pass through his mind as he spins the petite girl around the dance floor. Eventually deciding he must actually talk to the girl he asks one simple question, "Will you meet with me after the fair in the the club room please?"

The young girl shoots him a confused look but nods just the same. Taking a deep breath he twirls her towards Tamaki before stepping off the dance floor to collect his thoughts. He knows he needs to sort everything out before actually talking to her after the fair.

* * *

After the fireworks and the guests have all left, Haruhi makes her way back to the club room. Both the twins and Tamaki offered her a ride home but she declined saying Kyoya asked to speak to her. All three boys grew concerned but she told them it was probably to sort out her debt with everything that has happened the last few days. She also assured them she would insist on his driving her home since it was so late.

Entering the room, she finds Kyoya sitting at his usual table, typing away on his laptop. She takes a deep breath and shuts the door behind herself. Kyoya looks up and shoots her an unreadable look.

"Haruhi, please sit down," he says gesturing towards the couch in front of his table.

"Before we start, I turned down rides from both the twins and Tamaki-senpai. They kept pestering me about why and I said you had to talk to me about my debt. I also told them I would insist on you driving me home since it was so late and so they would leave me alone." Haruhi says nervously before sitting down.

Her nerves are not calmed by his sitting down beside her. Although he is not right beside her, he is close enough. Out of all the hosts, Kyoya is the one that makes her heart race. He is the one that makes her nervous and he is the one Harhi finds most attractive and interesting. He may drive her crazy always increasing her debt over the littlest things but he is the smartest and both kind and protective when he needs to be. In addition, he is protective in the non-overbearing way, unlike Tamaki. When Kyoya turns towards her she cannot help but let out a small gasp. Kyoya shoots her a confused look but shakes his head before pushing up his glasses and speaking.

"Driving you home should not be an issue. In fact I was going to offer anyway as it is already midnight. I hope to not keep you too long. Also, your debt is one if the things I do intend on talking to you about. As you know, the Tonnerre family paid off your debt. Even with Tamaki turning Eclaire down, the family already paid it out and that is done with. It is too late for them to change their minds now. Besides, to them it was a raindrop in a bucket full of water. My question is, do you intend on staying in the club now that your debt is paid off?"

Without much hesitation, Haruhi nods. The Host Club may drive her crazy but they have become like a messed up family to her. She would miss them too much and like she had told Tamaki earlier, she loves the Host Club. Kyoya nods and writes down some notes in his infamous black notebook.

"As long as you all still want me, I want to stay in the club. As I told Tamaki-senpai earlier, I actually enjoy Host Club."

"Good. I am sure the others will confirm that it would be sad for you to leave. Plus, we would lose quite a bit of profits. You do have quite a few regulars now."

"Alright...is that all? As you said, it is late and-"

"Not quite, since your debt is paid off and you are staying, it is your choice whether you want to continue to hide your gender or not. Tonight may have been a little revealing but sadly most of the girls here are not the smartest. We could probably play it off as a cosplay. That being said, if you did want to come out as a girl, we could work out a way to have you come out officially and still host. I am sure some of your regulars would still request you."

"I never have been one that cares about gender. I think I would like to see how people react on Monday and if they are too suspicious come out as a girl. I think it will be easier to host as a guy plus the uniform is comfier but I would like the ability to change my mind further down the line. I may at some point get sick of pretending to be a guy."

"Makes sense." Kyoya says making more notes in his notebook.

"Now is that all?"

"Actually Haruhi, I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question. It does affect group dynamics but I understand if you do not wish to answer." Kyoya says setting down his pen and notebook on the coffee table in front of them. Haruhi shoots Kyoya cautious and curious look before answering his question.

"Alright, I cannot promise I will answer it but go ahead and ask." She says crossing her arms over her chest. Kyoya takes a deep breath before asking the question that in reality he both wants and doesn't want to know the answer to.

"How do you feel about Tamaki?"

"Do you mean as a person? As club leader? As a friend or..."

"I mean as in are you interested in Tamaki?" Kyoya asks and Haruhi is quiet for a few minutes. Kyoya can tell she us figuring out her thoughts and lets her be. Out of all the questions Haruhi was thinking Kyoya might ask, this, somehow, was not one of them. Trying to decide what to say is what is hardest for her. The truth would be best but she doesn't want anyone getting hurt. She shoots Kyoya a glance and sees he is looking at her expectantly.

"Does this stay between us? Or will you tell the others?"

"Unless I see a true need to tell the others, this will stay between us."

"Alright then, I like Tamaki-senpai, he is great guy albeit completely insane and annoying. I think he makes a great leader to our club despite being completely unorganized and you having to run most of it behind the scenes. That being said, I don't have any romantic feelings for him. He isn't my type and I don't think I could handle his craziness anymore than I already do. I love and care about him but not in a romantic way...at all."

"What about the others?"

"I see Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai more like younger and older bothers respectively. They are great friends and I love them but more in a brotherly fashion. The twins are great friends that are always there for me but that is all they are to me, friends. I think they are too close to one another for me to actually develop feelings for one of them. That and I wouldn't want to come between them. Once again, I only love and care about them as friends, nothing more."

"Alright and thank you for being so forward about this. It makes things less complicated in the long run. Shall we get you home?" Kyoya asks placing his hands on his knees and standing up. Haruhi makes a quick decision when she sees this and hopes she doesn't regret it.

"What about yourself Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asks and Kyoya pauses before heading back to his table to pack up his things.

"What do you mean?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to know how I feel about you?" Haruhi asks and Kyoya visibly swallows.

"How do you feel about me?" He asks and sits back down.

"You are the one host that is different from the rest. You drive me insane with how often you raise my debt over the littlest things that are not always my fault. Yet, you are also kind and protective of me without being overbearing. You keep out club going and organize everything without needing to be in the spotlight. You are handsome and can handle the crazy trio of our group without much effort. I think out of everyone, I am finding myself falling for you." Haruhi says and looks down at the floor. Kyoya is silent for a minute or two absorbing what she said before lifting her chin and looking her in the eye.

"I am finding myself falling for you too." He says before lowering his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed my story. I appreciate all of your input and constructive criticism. As I said in the summary, this is my first fanfiction. Once again, I do not own Ouran, this is just what happens in my mind. This chapter is on the short side but I hope you like it, please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_"I am finding myself falling for you too." He says before lowering his lips to hers._

Haruhi is in shock for several seconds, not really believing what is happening. Overcoming her shock, she begins to kiss Kyoya back. All too soon however, the kiss is over and Kyoya pulls away.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asks quietly, both confused and surprised.

"We just kissed Haruhi, I think we are familiar enough that you can drop the honorific. At least when are alone anyway."

"Alright. Kyoya-sen...Kyoya."

"Now then, as stated earlier, it is late and I should get you home."

"Are we, aren't we going to talk about-"

"Oh...did you want to?"

"Well yes, I normally don't just go around kissing people."

"What about Kanako-san?"

"You and I both know I only did that to decrease my debt. Besides, Tamaki-senpai pushed me into that kiss..." Haruhi replies, turning red.

"True but I don't know why you are so flustered Haruhi..." Kyoya replies placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face to look up at his.

"Y-you make me flustered Kyoya-senpai..."

"Mmmm do I now?" He asks leaning down towards her lips again.

"Y-yes..." Haruhi says, unconsciously licking her lips.

Upon seeing Haruhi licking her lips, Kyoya cannot hold back anymore and he closes the distance between them, kissing Haruhi again. This time, the kiss is more passionate and Haruhi responds instantly. Eventually air is required and the two break apart, both a little breathless.

"You shall come to dinner with me tomorrow night. I will pick you up at 6Pm. The dress shall be dressy-casual. No formal gown but look nice. Now, let's get you home." Kyoya says standing up. He starts gathering his things while Haruhi is in shock on the couch. She is sitting on the couch fingers touching her lips where Kyoya's used to be. Eventually, just as Kyoya has gathered all of his things she comes out of her shock with a nod.

"Okay." She says and grabs her own bag.

* * *

The car ride home is silent, each teen is lost in their own thoughts. Kyoya cannot help but wonder what his father is going to say. _First I buy out the company out from underneath him and now I am going to go on a date with a commoner. Haruhi may have stood up to him and is never afraid to speak her mind but she is still a commoner at the end of the day. I suppose, I don't have to tell him, this may actually go nowhere. I wonder if I should have actually asked her if she would like to join me instead of telling her she is..._

Haruhi on the other hand is still surprised Kyoya feels this way about her. _I never would have thought he would like a commoner like me. I am too low for him and there is nothing for him to gain from liking me. Not to mention he gets on me for every little thing. Besides, his father probably hates me and won't let him date me. Why did he say he is taking me out to dinner then? He wouldn't risk his future for me, would he?_

As the limo pulls up at Haruhi's apartment, both teens are pulled from their thoughts. The driver opens Haruhi's door and she shoots a glance at Kyoya, who is still looking out the window. He doesn't look at her but she can tell he is listening to her.

"Have a good night senpai, thank you again for the ride home." She says and gets out of the car. Upon his response, the driver shuts the door behind her.

"You're welcome Haruhi, I will see you later today." Kyoya replies without looking at her.

Haruhi heads upstairs as the limo drives off but she cannot help but look behind her, watching him drive away into the night. Upon unlocking her door, she finds a very worried Ranka waiting for her. She jumps when she opens the door and he is right in her face.

"And **where **have you been?!" He screeches once she is through the door.

"It was the Ouran Fair tonight, I told you I would be home late." Haruhi replies, shutting the door. Ranka sighs and locks the door behind her.

"Yes, I remembered but I still figured you would beat me home."

"Kyoya-senpai had some club matters to discuss after everyone left. He then drove me home, I am sorry I worried you Dad. I promise I am alright."

"Very well. Off to bed, it is late and you need to go to the store tomorrow before you do your homework." Ranka says pushing her back towards her bedroom.

"I know, also, Kyoya-senpai asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow night, is that alright Dad?"

"I suppose so. I always did like him better than that filthy half-breed Tamaki. Now off to bed."

"Night Dad" Haruhi says and Ranka pats her head before going to his room.

_I cannot believe he let me go on a date with a boy this easily. I know he likes Kyoya but I expected more of a fight. _Haruhi thinks as she gets ready for bed and climbs under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** First, I once again own nothing, these are just the ideas that float around in my head. Second, I am sorry for not updating sooner, I have had some health issues and have been unable to upload this chapter. Here it is now, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Despite getting home late, Haruhi is able to get up at her normal time. She even manages to get groceries and do some homework before needing to get ready for her and Kyoya's date. At 5Pm, she takes a nice long shower before putting on a cute, pale pink, sundress. The dress has one inch wide straps and an empire waistline that is created by a light purple ribbon going around the dress, just under the bust. Although Haruhi has a almost nonexistent bust, the dress makes her look like she has one and makes her look taller than she is. Haruhi puts on a pair of flats that match the ribbon and two barrettes in her hair that match the ribbon as well. She then grabs a white shrug sweater to fight off evening chills and a matching white clutch before heading to the living room to wait for Kyoya.

Upon entering the living room, Haruhi hears a gasp. She looks around and sees Ranka putting in an earring as he puts on pumps. He is staring at her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Haruhi! You look so lovely! You need make up though, come here so I can put some on you." Ranka says, almost breathless.

"I am fine Dad, I have lip gloss, I do not want to wear anything else. Besides, you have to finish getting ready for work. You will be home late tonight right?" Haruhi replies pulling out a stick of shiny lip gloss from her clutch.

"Yes, Daddy will be home late, probably sometime between two thirty and three. I am closing tonight. Will you be alright?"

"I will be fine, besides, I won't be alone all night. I am spending some of it with Kyoya-senpai."

"True. Make sure he has you home by ten alright?"

"Yes Dad. Have a good shift." Haruhi says and Ranka hugs her before leaving the apartment.

"Now to wait for Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi says walking toward the door Ranka left open.

"No need and like I said last night, there is no need for honourifics when it is just the two of us. Are you ready to go?" A voice says and Haruhi jumps. Upon looking up, she finds Kyoya leaning against the doorframe of her apartment.

"H-hello K-Kyoya. Yes, I am ready to go." She says grabbing her clutch and heading out the door, locking it behind herself.

"You look lovely tonight by the way Haruhi. The dress is perfect for the restaurant I am taking you to. Our reservation is at 6:30Pm, so we best hurry." Kyoya says as they walk down to the limo. Upon reaching it, he opens the door for her and helps her inside. She slides in and he sits down beside her. She gulps as he takes her hand in his and intertwines their fingers.

"My father is working tonight but said I had to be home by ten." She says attempting to make some conversation.

"That should be fine, I figured we could go to dinner and then walk through a park nearby the restaurant. There is supposed to be fireworks tonight."

"Alright. Thank you again for asking me to dinner Kyoya."

"I didn't really ask but I am glad you are going to dinner with me."

"You asked in your own way, I suppose. I wouldn't have expected anything else. At least for the first date. Maybe next time you might actually ask me." Haruhi says with a slight smirk. She then realizes what she actually just said.

"T-that is if t-th-there is a n-next-" she stutters and Kyoya chuckles.

"Calm down Haruhi, let's just enjoy ourselves yeah?"

"Alright." Haruhi says letting out the breath she was holding.

"We're here." Kyoya says and gets out, holding the door open for Haruhi.

They are at a sushi restaurant Haruhi has never heard of. There is a lineup out the door but the way Kyoya is waved inside, he must have been recognized. They are lead to a table at the back by a hostess who cannot seem to bow low enough.

"Welcome Ootori-sama, if there is anything we can get you please let us know." She says before heading back to the front.

"Order anything you like Haruhi, they do have fancy tuna here and it is exquisite." Kyoya says quickly glancing at the menu before closing it and setting it in the table.

"That sounds good to me. Do you know what you want already?"

"Yes. This is one of my favourite restaurants." He says as a waiter comes over to take their drink orders. Both of them order tea and he wanders away.

"I have to ask Kyoya, did you mean what you said last night?" Haruhi asks and nervously plays with her napkin. Kyoya shoots her a slightly confused look and places a hand on top of hers to stop the fidgeting.

"Which part of last night are you referring to?"

"The part where you-"

"And her are your drinks. Can I take your food orders now?" The waiter cuts in and earns himself a death glare from Kyoya. The waiter audibly gulps but remains where he is, one hand poised to take their order.

"We will both have an order of your Ootoro. Is that alright Haruhi?" Kyoya asks and she nods. The waiter does too and hurries away. Kyoya glares after him but once he is out of sight, he turns his gaze back to Haruhi and it softens.

"Sorry about that, where were we?" He asks and Haruhi feels a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I w-was asking if you meant what y-you s-said last night a-about h-how you felt about me."

"Oh. That. Yes, I did mean what I said, that is why I asked you out tonight. Didn't you mean what you said?"

"I-I did. I guess I just don't see why you would like me in that way or what you gain from asking me out like this." Haruhi says looking down at her tea.

"Haruhi." Kyoya says and takes her hand in his, causing her to look up at him.

"Why do you think I wouldn't feel that way about you?"

"I am a commoner and much below you. Dating me won't gain you anything."

"Yes, you are a commoner, that just means you do not have as much money as me. I have enough for the both of us. Second, I like how smart you are, how blunt and honest you are and I find you beautiful. I was the first one to realize you were a female if you remember. I could tell right away. That boys uniform cannot hide all your curves, even if they are slight. As for gaining anything from dating you, I gain a companion that isn't afraid to stand up to me. Most people are scared of me, and terrified of standing up to me, you are not."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes. You may not be my equal in regards to social status, but you are in everything else. I want to give this a try." Kyoya says placing his other hand on top of their already clasped hands. Haruhi stares at their hands for a minute before answering.

"Are you asking me what I think you are asking me?"

"Haruhi, will you be my-"

"Dinner is served!" The waiter interrupts again and this time Kyoya sends out his dark aura in addition to his death glare. The waiter puts down the dishes as fast as possible before literally running away.

"Once again, where were we?"

"Yes but what about your father?"

"Honestly, I am more worried about the others than my father. Right now, my father is still in shock that you stood up to him. Until that shock wears off, we are safe. That being said, I would like to keep our relationship secret for the time being."

"If it protects you from your father I am alright with keeping it secret. I do not know how long I can keep it secret from mine though. Also, why are you more concerned about the others? Don't you think they would be happy for us?"

"Thank you. I understand, can we keep it from him for as long as possible though?" He asks and Haruhi nods as she takes a bite of her ootoro. She audibly moans in pleasure as she eats it and Kyoya holds back a chuckle.

"As for the others, I am not so sure they would be happy for us. There was a reason why I asked how you felt about everyone last night."

"Really?"

"Yes, I always have a reason for everything I do. For example, even ignoring those reasons, do you really think Tamaki is going to be happy about _mother_ and _daughter_ being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kyoya asks and Haruhi looks at him with wide eyes.

"So...secret relationship?" She asks with a shy grin and Kyoya nods.

The rest of the meal is eaten in comfortable silence until a new waiter comes and asks how everything is. After finishing eating, Kyoya takes Haruhi's hand as they walk to the nearby park to watch the fireworks. They sit on a bench overlooking a small pond and talk about their lives before Host Club as they wait for the fireworks to start. Surprisingly, they find it very easy to talk to one another. Never has either of them found it so easy to open up to another person before. Just as they each realize this, the fireworks start. Haruhi squeezes Kyoya's hand excitedly as she watches the nighttime sky light up.

"Goodnight secret girlfriend." Kyoya says as he kisses Haruhi's cheek at her door.

"Goodnight secret boyfriend." Haruhi says with a shy laugh and shuts the door behind her as Kyoya walks back down to his limo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews and support. This is my first fanfiction so I honesty wasn't sure how good it would really be. Every time someone favourites, alerts or reviews, it truly warms my heart. This chapter is one that just sets the tone and stage for the next parts. In any case, thank you again, I do not own Ouran but I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Haruhi made sure to arrive extra early to school on Monday. After not being able to talk to Kyoya on Sunday due to him being in meetings all day, she wanted to talk to him before having to pretend to not be dating all day long. Thankfully no one is in the club room when she arrives so she takes out one of her text books and curls up on the couch reading while she waits for Kyoya to come in.

Within ten minutes, Haruhi hears some voices traveling down the hallway. She knows her hopes of talking to Kyoya alone are dashed as she recognizes one voice as being his and the other being Tamaki's. Another minute passes and she can tell the two are heatedly debating something. The door opens and neither realizes Haruhi is in the room.

"-Why not Kyoya? Don't you think Haruhi would look adorable as Snow White!?" Tamaki exclaims as he enters the room and throws his bag down on the floor. He goes to flop down onto the couch only to realize it is already occupied.

"HARUHI! DAUGHTER! Why are you here this morning? Don't you normally study in the classroom first thing? Oh! You can tell Mommy you want to be Snow White for our next cosplay!" Tamaki says excitedly, twirling her around.

"Put me down Senpai! I came here to study because I didn't want to be bothered by anyone else in the classroom. People were already in there when I got here. No, I do not want to be Snow White so I won't tell Kyoya-senpai I want to be. Besides, it would give away my gender if everyone else was a dwarf and I was not. It is supposed to be Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. It would make more sense for me to be a dwarf too if you insist on this theme." Haruhi says crossing her arms across her chest once Tamaki puts her down.

"That is what I said, but he doesn't like the idea of you being a dwarf. I don't think he likes the idea of any if us being them except that you would end up in a dress if you had agreed to be Snow White." Kyoya says sitting down at his table and pulling out his laptop. At this point Tamaki heads over to his sorrowful corner and Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"Really senpai? You just had me in a dress. For all I know, the school may really suspect me of being a girl. If that happens, I may not be able to host anymore..." Haruhi says and Tamaki turns around very quickly.

"Oh! You are right dear daughter. We had best keep our cosplays to entirely male roles for a while. We do not want you to have to leave the club." He says wrapping his arms around her again. /Well at least I got him off the idea of Snow White and out of the corner./ Haruhi thinks before all the air is squeezed out of her lungs.

"Tamaki. I would suggest you let Haruhi go. If you suffocate her, she will no longer be able to be in the club either." Kyoya says just as she starts to try and gasp for air. Tamaki quickly lets her go and gives her a look over.

"Are you alright daughter? Daddy didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I am fine Tamaki-senpai. I would like to study before class though." Haruhi says and goes back to reading her textbook on the couch.

"You two are boring! Let's do something fun before class!"

"No." Kyoya says and Haruhi doesn't bother looking up.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine. I am going to go find something to do."

"Good." Kyoya says and Tamaki leaves the room in a huff.

A minute or two later Kyoya comes up behind Haruhi and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Good Morning..." He whispers in her ear and kisses her neck.

"Mmmm good morning." Haruhi says tilting her head away from Kyoya to give him better access. No one has ever kissed her this way before and she likes it.

"I missed talking to you yesterday. I had hoped we could talk about how we want to act here." Kyoya says kissing his way up and down her neck.

"It's...uh...alright. You had meetings. Mmmm..."

"Do you like this Haruhi?" Kyoya asks with a smirk.

"Mmmm... No?" Haruhi says nervously and Kyoya hides a mischievous grin.

"Oh then I should stop..." Kyoya says and slowly pulls away.

"No...please don't..." Haruhi says reaching a hand back to try and stop him.

"That is what I thought..." Kyoya says and goes back it kissing her neck.

"A-As m-much as I am en-enjoying you d-discovering I have a sensitive neck, we probably should talk about how we want to-"

"Alright... I guess you are right." Kyoya says and kisses her before going around the couch and sitting down beside her. Just as he sits down the doors to the club room open again.

"What did you two do to Tono?" Kaoru begins as Hikaru finishes with,

"He kept going on about how mother and daughter hate him and won't play with him."

"Well because that doesn't sound inappropriate at all..." Haruhi mutters and Kyoya has to hold back a smirk. The twins meanwhile come and sit across from Kyoya and Haruhi on the couch.

"In reality, we just told Tamaki that we wanted to study. We weren't up for one of his games right now." Kyoya answers and the twins look between them.

"You don't look like you are studying..." Hikaru says crossing his arms.

"Kyoya-senpai doesn't even have his books out." Kaoru adds with a smirk.

"I was asking him for help with a physics question..." Haruhi quickly says holding up her textbook that is still in her lap.

"Oh."

"Yes, now then, if you don't mind we would like to-"

"Why didn't you ask us for help Haruhi?" Hikaru asks, almost looking hurt.

"I am better at physics than you two and Kyoya is the top of his class. It made more sense."

"Okay. We will leave you to study then." Kaoru says and pulls his brother away.

"Good thinking." Kyoya says once the door is closed and their footsteps have faded away.

"Thanks. I think I really hurt their feelings though."

"They will be fine. Besides, now I don't always have to use your debt as an excuse to talk to you after meetings."

"But my debt is paid-"

"Yes, but they do not know that. I suggest we don't tell them either until we have to. That way we have a reason to talk to one another privately or after meetings. It will look to suspicious otherwise. Granted helping you study physics is another good reason. I aced that last year, top of the class."

"Good because I really do have a question about it..."

It was as Kyoya was explaining the process to answering the question that Honey and Mori came in. They saw them together working on the question and shared a look. There were little looks and touches that made the short senior suspicious.

"Good Morning Haru-chan, Kyo-chan!" Honey calls out cheerfully and they both look up.

"Good Morning Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." Haruhi replies going back to finishing the question. Kyoya looks over her work before answering.

"Good Morning and that looks good Haruhi. See you just had to switch this formula for that one. Kinetics can be a pain that way."

"Thanks Kyoya-senpai. Well I better get to class." Haruhi says and Kyoya nods. She grabs her stuff and heads out leaving Kyoya to watch her leave.

The two elder students sit down on the couch across from Kyoya and he gets up. He begins to pack up his things as well and the two older students share the look again.

"I best get to class too. See you this afternoon." Kyoya says by way of explanation.

"Kyo-chan, wait." Honey says and Kyoya pauses by the door.

"Yes?"

"Take good care of her." Honey says and Mori nods in agreement.

"What?"

"You better get to class. You don't want to be late. See you later kay?" Honey says with his cute smile.

Kyoya pushes up his glasses so light glares off them. Knowing the other two cannot see his eyes, he examines their expressions closely. _They couldn't know, could they?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thank you again for all your support. I am sorry about the formatting of the last chapter and this one, they kept fighting me. After a while I just decided it wasn't worth it and I posted it for you guys. Just so you are aware, there are some references to Episode 8 in this chapter, if you are wondering where the names of Haruhi's friends came from. Once again, I do not own Ouran but I hope you enjoy what goes through my mind. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

As the week continues, Kyoya keeps a close eye on Honey and Mori. He wants to be certain what they may or may not know. The elder hosts do not make any more comments and their actions indicate nothing, however, much to Kyoya's frustration. Eventually Friday hits and this is when Haruhi and Kyoya's next date is scheduled. In fact, Kyoya has booked two dates for this weekend. Tonight, he is taking Haruhi to the classic dinner and a movie and tomorrow he is inviting her over to spend the day with him. Since his Dad and eldest brother are away on business and his middle brother is working, they will have the house to themselves. Admittedly Kyoya is a bit nervous about that part but Haruhi had mentioned that she had never seen his house yet the other night and thought it might be good for her to know where her boyfriend lives. It was said in jest, but to Kyoya, she had a point.

Just as Haruhi finishes her duties for the day, the twins wander over and make things much more complicated. Honey and Mori have already left, so only the twins, Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki are left to clean up the room. Hikaru and Kaoru wrap their arms around her waist and although she tries to remove them, she is unable to. Kyoya internally flinches but outwardly remains calm and tries not to act out of jealousy. He has been dealing with this all week, the twins are much too close to Haruhi in his mind.

"Ha-ru-hi!" The boys say in unison.

"What do you want?"

"You to come home with us tonight, we can do a fashion show."

"Can't. I have plans tonight."

"Really? With who?"

"I am going to dinner and a movie with a close friend."

"Who?"

"What, do you think I don't have any friends other than you guys?"

"No, we just-" Kaoru starts but us cut off my Hikaru.

"But you are our toy!"

"I am no one's toy. Now, if you don't mind. I need to go home and get ready to meet my friend. I will see you Monday." Haruhi says removing their arms, quite forcefully.

As she grabs her things and leaves the room, the others stare after her in shock. Kyoya, who had been paying attention for her cover story, is quite impressed. _Good job Haruhi, technically you did not lie to them. You just didn't define what a close friend was or mention that you need to get home to meet your **boyfriend**._ He thinks as he continues to type away on his laptop.

"Who do you thinks he is going out with Hikaru?"

"I don't know but you would think she would tell us, we are supposed to be her friends."

"You were pestering her! My poor daughter! Of course she wouldn't tell you, then you would pester her even more about this friend if she gave you any information at all" Tamaki says storming over. The twins roll their eyes and attempt to ignore him as they gather their things.

"Wait-" Kaoru starts but Hikaru cuts him off, "You don't think-"

"Tono! What if she is going out with a guy?" They finish together.

"No! My little girl would not just go out with some boy. She is too young to date, too innocent."

"Well then why didn't she just tell us her friend's name?"

"Perhaps because you do not know all of her friends and she did not want to get into telling you about all of her friends when she is trying to meet up with someone." Kyoya says deciding now is a good time to step in before Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru have a melt down.

"I suppose but I thought she doesn't really keep up with many of her middle school friends." Kaoru says and Hikaru adds, "Yeah, she hadn't seen Arai-kun since graduation."

"That doesn't mean they don't talk. Besides, Haruhi mentioned herself that she talks to Kazumi-san all the time." Kyoya says packing up his bag.

"You're right Kyoya! Perhaps she is just meeting Kazumi-san or some other girl from middle school. To be sure though we should follow her and keep her safe. We must protect her innocence! Especially if she is meeting a boy." Tamaki says raising a fist above his head. The twins automatically agree and Kyoya rolls his eyes.

"Haruhi is not going to like you following her around and interfering. Besides, you have no idea where they are going."

"She may not like it but I am her father and I have to protect her."

"You are not her father-"

"There can't be that many commoner theatres around for them to got can there?" Hikaru asks trying it diffuse the tension.

"There should only be a couple if she is meeting a middle school friend that would be in between their houses. This is assuming neither have moved since middle school." Kyoya says pushing his glasses up his nose, making light glare off them.

"Good, let's find them!" Tamaki says cheering.

"I must go, I have an important dinner meeting. Good luck and try not to get caught. I don't want to have to deal with an angry Haruhi. She always gets so upset and angry when you interfere like this. It is understandable really but her being angry is not the most marketable." Kyoya says and leaves before they can question him as well.

* * *

Upon returning home, Kyoya changes into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black, short sleeved, button up, shirt. He then shaves, fixes his hair and spritzes on some cologne before heading down to the garage. Tachiabana is waiting down there for him.

When he knocks on Haruhi's door half an hour later, he finds her in a pair of jeans and a baby blue peasant top. She smiles when she sees him and kisses her cheek.

"You look very pretty Haruhi. Ready to go?"

"Yup. How did the rest of the meeting go?" Haruhi asks as she locks the door behind her.

"They had a melt down and may or may not be staking out theatres nearby." Kyoya says as they walk down to his car.

"What?!"

"They think you are either going out with a friend from middle school or a guy. They feel they need to protect your innocence apparently." Kyoya says opening the passenger door of a black lamborghini. Haruhi gives him a confused look.

"No limo or driver?"

"Nope. I decided to drive tonight. Tachibana is still following of course but at a distance."

"Hmm, didn't know you knew how to drive."

"Yes, I got my licence at sixteen. This is just one of my cars."

"Damn rich bastards. Back to the idiot king and his henchmen, are all of them in on it?"

"No, just the twins and Tamaki."

"Of course, just the ones that are insanely protective." She says getting in the car.

"I know but I couldn't really tell them it was me you are going out with now could I?"

"I know, they just drive me insane." Haruhi says and Kyoya pulls out of the parking lot.

"So how are we avoiding my stalkers?" Haruhi asks as Kyoya drives down the street.

"Well, they are expecting a commoner to take you out so we avoid commoner places."

"Damn-"

"Haruhi, I am sorry. I just think that they will not be expecting you to stray far from home."

"Alright. I just hate spending money I don't need to spend."

"I know but let me treat you to a nice dinner. It's not super over the top but it is not traditional commoner fare either."

"A compromise?" Haruhi asks with a smile.

"A compromise." Kyoya says squeezing her knee.

"Thank you Kyoya."

"Anything for you my queen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. You all make me want to write more and more. I really wanted to have a chapter with Ranka in it because he is just so funny to me. I also wanted to address the relationship he has with Haruhi a bit. Hopefully it is true to his character and you enjoy it. Once again, I do not own Ouran but I do hope you enjoy this and please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Ranka opens the door to his apartment after a long night of work. Fridays usually are pretty busy but with the storm, the bar was even busier with people fleeing the rain. After taking off his shoes he notices one of the lamps in the living room is on. He heads in to turn it off and sees an adorable sight. Kyoya is sitting on a tatami mat, looking out the window with Haruhi's head in his lap. He is gently rubbing her back with one hand and running his fingers through her short hair with the other.

Kyoya looks towards Ranka, just as he is about to speak. Kyoya removes his hand from Haruhi's hair and holds a finger up to his lips. Ranka shoots him a look but nods.

"I am sorry how this looks Ranka. I promise it is not as bad as you are thinking. We were just getting back when it started storming. I offered to stay until you got home so she wouldn't be alone. I basically tried anything I could to comfort her and calm her down. I only got her to sleep about 5 minutes before the storm ended." Kyoya whispers and Ranka's expression softens. He walks over and lays a hand on her head.

"You did good, it's almost impossible to get her to sleep when it is storming. Come on, let's get her to bed." He says and stands up, leading the way back to Haruhi's bedroom.

Kyoya follows and places her on the single bed that is in the room that Ranka shows him. The room isn't too girly, much like Haruhi, but you can tell the room belongs to a girl. Ranka lays the blanket at the end of the bed over Haruhi and both men head out into the hall.

"Thank you for being here Kyoya. Haruhi mentioned she was going out to a movie tonight but not that it was with you." Ranka says quietly as they walk back down the hall.

"Yes, when we were studying, I had mentioned that I had never been to a theatre before. I have only ever watched movies in our entertainment room. Haruhi thought it was hilarious and insisted I actually go to a threatre and watch a movie. In the end though, we never did make it. We ended up getting talking at dinner and enjoyed ourselves so much, we missed the movie. I almost feel bad but it was a quite enjoyable evening." Kyoya says, not entirely sure why he is being so forthcoming. Haruhi actually really liked the restaurant that Kyoya chose and since there was no chance of the trio of troublemakers finding them, they really had just ended up talking freely and missing the movie. Ranka smiles and lets out a small chuckle.

"Well in any case, I am glad you had fun. You be safe getting home now and thanks again for being such a good friend to Haruhi." Ranka says placing a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Yes sir, also, please let her know I will pick her up around 1Pm tomorrow or today rather. Oh and if it is alright with you, I would like to keep her over for dinner."

"Oh right, you two are studying tomorrow right?"

"Yes sir, Physics. There will be a test once we come back from break and Haruhi said she wanted to stay on top of it."

"That is fine by me. I work again tomorrow night. Just don't keep her out too late."

"I won't sir. Have a good night."

"You too Kyoya." Ranka says and Kyoya heads down to his car. Ranka watches as he drives away and cannot help but wonder what is really going on with those two. They seem very close and Kyoya seems to truly care about her. _Kotoko, our daughter may have found her first love. _He thinks to himself as he locks the apartment door and climbs into bed.

* * *

Haruhi groans as she wakes up the next morning. She stretches and realizes that somehow she is in her own bed. Glancing at her alarm clock she realizes it is ten in the morning. She groans again and gets up knowing she needs to do a few things before going over to Kyoya's.

After taking a shower she puts on a pale yellow, short sleeved dress. She cinches a thin, white belt around her waist that matches the white headband she is wearing and then heads to the kitchen. In there, she finds her father humming while he flips some pancakes.

"Morning Dad. How was work last night?"

"Oh! Good morning my Haruhi! Work was good, it got pretty busy with the storm. Many people came in to get out of the rain. I got lots of tips last night."

"That is good. Was it you or Kyoya that carried me to bed last night?"

"Kyoya. When I came home, you were sleeping in his lap. You two were just so adorable! What's going on with you two? Did he comfort you alright? I am sorry I wasn't here for you."

"That's alright Dad. You can't always be there, Kyoya was very comforting last night." Haruhi says avoiding the question about what her and Kyoya are.

"Good, now eat up. Kyoya said he would be here around 1Pm to take you to his place to study and you have to do the laundry first."

As Haruhi folds the now clean laundry, Ranka comes and sits beside her. He picks up one or his blouses and begins to fold it. Haruhi shoots him a look and he just shrugs, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course Dad." Haruhi says wondering where he is going with this and hoping it doesn't lead to her needing to lie to him. She will to protect Kyoya but she won't like it.

"Then you know you can tell me whatever is going on between you and Kyoya. The way he was looking at you last night and how attentive he was, you could tell."

"Tell what?"

"That you aren't just a friend to him, you are more. He truly cares about you Haruhi. I am fine with it, I really like Kyoya. He is much better than that idiot, Tamaki. Besides, I happen to know you would have to feel something for him too or you wouldn't shove fallen asleep during the storm." Ranka says wiggling his eyebrows. Haruhi rolls her eyes and picks up the folded clothes so she can put them away. She then heads down the hall to put them away.

"So..." Ranka says, following her into her room.

"So what?" Haruhi asks as she puts the clothes away.

"What is going on with you two?" Ranka asks and Haruhi shoots him a look. "Fine. Don't tell me!" Ranka says with a big pout.

"It won't work Dad." Haruhi says and checks herself in the mirror, making sure she is good for Kyoya. Ranka sighs and hugs her from behind.

"Just be safe, alright my sweet sweet girl."

"I always am Dad, I love you," Haruhi says and hugs him.

"I love you too. Now, did you want me to do your make up for this study date?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers, you are amazing. I sadly do not own Ouran, I am just borrowing the host club. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Picking Haruhi up in order to spend the day with her was easy, getting her out of the car, was more difficult. Upon seeing Kyoya's house, she went into shock. She kept mumbling a mixture of things varying from "damn rich bastards" to "oh my god, it is bigger than my apartment building." Eventually, Kyoya calmed her down and got her inside but some maids were required to make some chamomile tea.

Sitting in the library, Haruhi is now more than a little embarrassed for her initial reaction to Kyoya's house. She knew his family was filthy rich, she just didn't realize it meant this large of a house or that in addition to this gigantic library Kyoya has his own study with even more books. She doesn't even want to know how big his bedroom is.

"Alright. So do you understand how these types of questions work now?" Kyoya asks bringing her back to studying. Although her coming over was mostly so they could spend time together, Haruhi figured she might as well take advantage of having a boyfriend who enjoy physics and get some help in the trickier questions.

"Yes, sorry. Thank you again Kyoya."

"No problem. Like I said the other day, Physics is one of my favourite subjects. Are there any other questions or can I show you the garden now?"

"Sure lets-" Haruhi starts but is cut off by a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Kyoya calls and a middle aged woman enters.

"Sorry to disturb Ootori-san but you have a phone call from Suou-san and he is quite insistent that he must talk to you. He seems very upset and worried." The woman says holding out a cordless phone to Kyoya. Haruhi shoots Kyoya a look and both of them begin to regret turning off their cell phones once Haruhi came over.

"Thank you Azumi. I will return the phone to the kitchen when I am done."

"Yes sir." The housekeeper replies and leaves the room with a bow.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyoya asks holding the phone to ear.

"HARUHI, MY DAUGHTER, MY SWEET, INNOCENT, DAUGHTER! SHE IS MISSING!" Tamaki shouts and Kyoya holds the phone a foot away from his ear. He looks to Haruhi, who is sitting on the couch beside him, and they both roll their eyes.

"First stop yelling Tamaki. I have perfect hearing. Second-"

"Sorry, I am just so worried."

"Second, I am certain Haruhi is not missing Tamaki."

"But she is not at home and I have been near her house long enough to be sure she didn't just go to the store! We have to go looking for her and make sure she is okay!"

"Well have you asked her father where she is?"

"I tried, he just stomped on my face."

"Well was he worried about her?"

"No but-"

"Tamaki, I am sure she is just fine. She is not a child."

"Why aren't you worried about this!? OUR DAUGHTER IS GONE!"

"Haruhi is not our daughter and she is not gone."

"Ugh! I am going to go call the twins. They will care, they will help me, even if they are evil doppelgängers. I am disappointed in you Kyoya."

"You really don't need to do that. As I have said-"

"Also, turn your phone back on. Even if you aren't worried, for some reason, I am going to keep you updated until she is found." Tamaki says and hangs up, leaving Kyoya staring at the phone. At this point, Haruhi cannot keep it in any longer and bursts out laughing.

"Well that was interesting." Kyoya says hanging up on his end.

"I don't know whether to be pissed or amused by that. Is it always like that?"

"Yes and I would say both. Tamaki's insanity can be amusing but also very annoying."

"He doesn't listen either and he is so bloody protective I am surprised paper companies aren't sued whenever I get a paper cut." Haruhi says with a chuckle.

"Please don't give him ideas..."

"He wouldn't..."

"I dunno, Tamaki can be an idiot..."

"Yes and now he has recruited two more to apparently find me."

"Oh yes, what should we do about that? Tell them you are safe here, studying, or just see how far they get?"

"Could they track me down to here?"

"Unlikely. However if they do, or if we tell them, we can deny them entrance to the estate."

"Because that would go over well...ugh...why can't I have one nice date with my boyfriend without those idiots interfering!?" Haruhi asks and, as if on cue, the phone rings again.

"Ootori Residence."

"Kyoya! I have a conference call now. Hikaru and Kaoru are talking on here too now."

"Hello!" The twins chorus and Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"Tamaki, I told you she is fine, you really-"

"But where would she go? She obviously isn't running errands..."

"Maybe she is out with a friend." Kaoru, the sometimes voice of reason, suggests.

"Well then why wouldn't her father tell me where she is?"

"Ranka hates you with a passion, he would never, willingly, tell you anything Tamaki." Kyoya voices pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Yeah, if Ranka knew it would drive you crazy, he would purposefully not tell you things." Hikaru adds and an argument starts about whether Ranka is that mean. After several minutes of this, Haruhi tugs on Kyoya's arm and mouths to just tell them. Kyoya raises an eyebrow and she just nods. With sigh he speaks the words he really does not want to.

"Everyone, I hate to break up this amusing argument but you are off topic."

"Yes. We need to find Haruhi and make sure she is okay." Tamaki says.

"Like I have been saying all along Tamaki, she is fine."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE? She could be injured some-"

"Tamaki, I am looking right at her."

"Oh." Tamaki says and the twins laughter can be heard on the line.

"Yes. We are trying to study. I am helping her with her physics homework. Now can we get back to that please?"

"Alright, sorry for bothering you. Wait! Kyoya! Do you think you can not tell her about this? Please? I am begging you."

"She has been sitting beside me the entire time. She has heard everything."

"Oh." Tamaki says again and the twins howl with laughter even louder.

"Goodbye Takaki." Kyoya says and hangs up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thank you again to all my readers, you really do inspire me. I try to respond to every review I get. It may not be right away but my goal is to respond to each of them. I have had a few guest reviews and so I will respond to them here since I cannot PM a response to them.

Also, I am still just borrowing the host club, I sadly do not own Ouran. I am not happy with this chapter but I need to move the story along. That is why it also took me so long to post this, I just couldn't get it the way I wanted. Sorry about that! Please do read and review though, I love your suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Today is the last day of classes before winter break. It is also the Host Club Christmas Party during club hours. Tamaki will be dressed up as Santa, Honey and Mori will be reindeer and everyone else will be elves.

Tamaki has a full Santa suit with a padded belly and beard. The elf costumes are made of green pants and coats with gold buttons. They have a matching hat and black shoes with gold buckles. The twins have added fake, red beards to their costume. The reindeer costumes are the simplest with antlers and noses. Honey is playing Rudolph with a red nose, while Mori just has a black nose.

Tomorrow evening is the school Christmas ball. Haruhi still has to decide whether to go as a host or go as Kyoya's date. If she goes as his date, she has to go in disguise and it is pretty risky. Plus, all of her guests are expecting her to be there if the other hosts are. Haruhi is hoping to talk to Kyoya tonight, after club, to figure out what she should do. She desperately wants to go with her boyfriend but she also has to protect her many secrets.

Thankfully, after the ball, she can spend her break as she chooses. At the moment she just wants to relax and spend more time with Kyoya than the host club. She feels like she hasn't been getting much time alone with him. For the last two weeks, almost every date is spoiled either by a host somehow joining or a host freaking out because she isn't as home when they come for a surprise visit. No matter how many times Haruhi tries to tell them that she does have a life outside of school and host club, they just don't get it. These three weeks are something Haruhi is looking forward to as most of the hosts are going away for at least part of the break. All she has to do is deal with the host club on Christmas Eve. Since her Dad works that night, she figured it was the best night to celebrate with them.

* * *

"So Haruhi, I have to say, you look quite adorable as an elf." Momoka, one of Haruhi's regular guests, says blushing deeply.

"Oh thank you Momoka-san." Haruhi says with a slight blush.

"I had wanted Haruhi be Mrs. Claus, I even got the outfit but he turned me down." Tamaki, who has been listening to the entire exchange, says sitting down beside Haruhi.

"Oh I would have loved to see that Haruhi. You always look so sweet when you cosplay as a girl!" Another one of Haruhi's guests exclaims.

"Yes, you always look so pretty and you pull it off better than the others." Says another.

"Well that settles it then, go change into the costume Haruhi. You are now Mrs. Claus!" Tamaki says and pushes her back toward the changing room.

"I hate you so much right now Tamamki... Stupid... idiotic...host club king... Damn rich bustard." Haruhi grumbles as she makes her way back there and changes into the costume.

The costume is a green and red plaid dress with a matching bonnet. There is also a curly haired wig that goes under the bonnet and a white apron that goes over the dress. Haruhi examines herself in the mirror and rolls her eyes.

"Are you done changing?" A voice asks from the other side of the curtain and a Haruhi jumps.

"Yes." Haruhi answers and turns around as the curtain opens.

"I had hoped he would give up on this, I am sorry. You do look kind of cute though." Kyoya says looking her up and down.

"I look like an old lady." Haruhi says and Kyoya shrugs.

"Face isn't wrinkled enough." Kyoya says and kisses her forehead.

"I've missed this, I feel like we haven't gotten any time to ourselves."

"I know. Break starts soon though, we can spend some time together over it. I promise. Have you decided about tomorrow?"

"The risks are so high. Plus, won't people ask questions? None of the other hosts are bringing dates..."

"I know. I just wish I could dance with you. I may not always like to dance but after having to dance with all these guests, I just want to dance with you."

"Then save me the last dance." Haruhi says and kisses Kyoya quickly before heading back out to her guests.

_I will find a way to go as a host yet still dance the last dance with you my love._

The rest of the club meeting Haruhi spends being fawned over her guests as well as Tamaki and the twins. Despite her thinking she looks ridiculous, everyone else seemed to love the costume and insisted in getting several pictures of her and Santa. After the meeting Haruhi rushes home so she can cook dinner and then find a suitable dress for the ball tomorrow. She will also need a wig that the others have not seen. Perhaps her Dad might have one from before his hair grew out.

As she is searching through his closet, there is a knock at her door. Knowing her Dad is working and Kyoya is at a family dinner she wonders who it could be. Glimpsing through the peep hole she is surprised to not just see Hikaru but to see Hikaru by himself. _That's odd, Hikaru is never without Kaoru. _Haruhi thinks as she opens the door.

"Hey Hikaru. What's up? Where is Kaoru?" She asks as she steps aside to let him in.

"He is with mother at a photo shoot. I wanted to talk to you alone." Hikaru says coming in and sitting down on one of the tatami mats in the living room.

"Is everything alright?" Haruhi asks worriedly and Hikaru nods.

"I just wanted to ask you something. I know you are going to the ball tomorrow as a host but I was curious if you would consider going with me?"

"Oh Hikaru..." Haruhi says almost in shock.

"I really like you Haruhi, even if you don't want to go to the ball maybe we could go out sometime?" Hikaru adds and Haruhi swallows, trying to find her voice.

"I-I am really sorry Hikaru but I don't feel the same way." "Are you sure?" "Yes. I only like you as a friend Hikaru. You are one of my best friends but just that, a friend. I am so sorry." Haruhi says and looks to the floor.

The room is silent for a few minutes and then Haruhi feels a finger lifting her chin. She opens her eyes and sees Hikaru's lips coming towards hers. She tries to get away but cannot before his lips are pressing down on hers. He pulls away quickly realizing she doesn't want this and is not kissing him back but he looks heartbroken when he does.

"Nothing?! You feel nothing?!"

"I am so sorry Hikaru."

"Good night Haruhi."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** First things first, thank you all for your support, it means the world to me. I apologize for the maMy PMs sent out today to my reviewers. I finally got around to responding to them. Sorry that took so long! In that spirit though, I want to send out a special shout out and thank you to **Rin Owens**, **Rei Eien** and **kouga's older woman**. You three have been posting multiple reviews and they really do touch my heart. They have been very helpful and have inspired my writing.

I also have a few guest reviews that I want to reply to since I cannot just send you a PM response. In any case thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, your responses to my writing make me smile.

**Guest** (There was no other name but it was posted way back at the end of March, sorry it took me this long to respond heh): I know my characters are a little if not very OOC, I have found that is the hardest part of writing this. Tamaki somehow is easy to write but the others are a little harder. I know Haruhi has been very short with the twins. In my mind, the stress of keeping her relationship with Kyoya a secret, yet act like nothing is happening would make her stressed and a little short with people, even her best friends. Hopefully, I will get better at this as time goes on. Thank you very much for your honest critique, it really does help.

**slvrpheonx**: Sorry for taking so long to respond to your reviews but thank you for both of them. I am glad you are enjoying the story and as you can see, I am updating right now. I hope you enjoy!

Now that I have probably bored you all to death with my insanely large author's note, I shall get a move on with the story but before that, I must sadly make a again, I am just borrowing Ouran, it is not mine. These are just ideas that go through my head.

This is another chapter I am not entirely happy with but I do hope you still enjoy. Since you have all been amazing with reviews and reading this super long note, I am giving you a long chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Haruhi sits in the living room for several minutes after Hikaru leaves, not entirely sure what she should do. She knows Kyoya is still in his family dinner but she feels he needs to know. She also feels like she should warn Kaoru to make sure Hikaru is alright. Taking out her cellphone, she composes and sends two messages.

**To:** Kaoru

**From:** Haruhi

I don't know what all Hikaru told you but please take care of him. I am sorry.

**To:** Kyoya

**From:** Haruhi

I know you have a family dinner tonight but call me when you are done.

Within minutes Haruhi has a response from Kaoru but not none from Kyoya.

**To**: Haruhi

**From:** Kaoru

He told you huh? If you honestly do not feel the same way, do not feel bad. I will take care of my brother. He will be fine.

**To:** Kaoru

**From:** Haruhi

Thank you. It really is hard not to feel bad though. I know I broke his heart.

**To:** Haruhi

**From:** Kaoru

If you don't love him, you shouldn't force yourself to. It is better to be honest than lie to him and yourself. Yes, he is hurting but he would be hurt much worse if you pretended to love him and didn't. You would be hurt by that too I think.

**To:** Kaoru

**From:** Haruhi

I know, it just doesn't change that fact that I am the one that broke one of my best friends hearts. Thank you though Kaoru, your words do help.

**To:** Haruhi

**From:** Kaoru

Anytime, I better go take care of my brother though, he just got home. Don't worry, he is in good hands. He may be hurt for a while but I will make sure he is okay.

Haruhi puts her phone in her pocket and goes back to finding a dress and wig for tomorrow. It takes several hours but eventually she finds a red haired wig that looks decent on her and a spaghetti strap silver dress to wear tomorrow. The dress is shimmery and goes down to the floor. She also finds a black wrap, clutch and kitten heels to go with it.

Just as Haruhi is about to fall asleep, her phone finally goes off with the ringtone she recognizes as Kyoya's sounding. She stretches and turns on her bedside lamp before answering.

"Hi Kyoya." She answers with a yawn.

"I am sorry if I woke you up dinner went a little long tonight as my sister and her fiancee were here as well. What is wrong?"

"Something happened tonight and I wanted to tell you sooner rather than later." Haruhi starts but is unsure how to continue. She senses an immediate change in Kyoya though.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Hikaru came over tonight and asked me to go to the ball with him. He also asked me out on a date and confessed his feelings for me. I told him I didn't feel the same and explained that I only like him as a friend but then he kissed me." Haruhi says very quickly without taking a breath. There is no sound on Kyoya's end for several minutes.

"Kyoya? Are you there? I didn't kiss him back, I was trying to-"

"I know you would never do anything, I just wasn't expecting this. I thought he may have feelings for you, I just did not expect that he would be this aware of them or ready to confess them. I may come off as callous and uncaring but I did not want him getting hurt. That said, I am less than impressed that he forced himself on you."

"Please don't do anything to him, I think he wanted to be sure I didn't feel for him. Maybe he was thinking that if he kissed me and there was chemistry, he could change my mind..."

"Haruhi, even if he was just trying to be sure he did everything and fought for you, it didn't make what he did okay."

"I know and it's not like I liked it but I just feel awful for hurting him."

"Haruhi, my queen, do not beat yourself up over this. He will be fine, Kaoru will be there for him and once he knows about us, if he truly loves you...he will let you go."

"Thank you Kyoya, I doubt he will be okay with us, but thank you. Please promise you won't do anything. I know what he did is wrong but I think he is hurting enough."

"Fine, just this once. If he does anything else of this nature though, I cannot make any promises."

"Alright. Thank you Kyoya. I better go to bed though, I have errands to run tomorrow before the ball. Oh and look for a redhead in a silver dress for your last dance."

"Alright. I am looking forward to it my queen, sweet dreams"

"Good night my shadow king."

* * *

Haruhi's feet are very, very sore. She has been dancing all night with various guests. She may hate heels with a passion but men's dress shoes can be just as bad. Right now she is trying to find a way to escape so she can change and dance the last dance with Kyoya. Every time she tries to leave the salon though, someone stops her.

"Haruhi, the catering staff says they are out of coffee, would you mind checking if we have some extra they could use?" Kyoya says coming over to where the most recent guest has stopped her exit. He shoots her a hidden look and she knows he is just trying to help get her out of there. Perhaps he wants this dance as much as he does.

"Sure thing Kyoya-senpai. Excuse me ladies." She says and hurries out of the salon.

Thankfully the halls are deserted and she is able to grab her dress and change in the ladies very quickly. She fixes her wig and applies some light make up before hurrying back to her locker to store her things. Just as she reaches the salon hallway though, she is stopped by someone. She looks from the hand on her shoulder to the the person attached to it and tries not to let her nervousness show.

"Excuse me, I don't recognize you. Are you new?" Hikaru asks.

"No, sorry I was asked here by a good friend of mine. If you don't mind, I would like to get back to him." Haruhi says changing her voice a bit and hoping he doesn't recognize it.

"Oh. Well let me walk you back to him at least. I am curious who knows such a beautiful princess as yourself." Hikaru says kissing her hand.

"Alright." Haruhi says and pulls her hand away. Hikaru grins and they start walking back into the salon. Just as they reach the doors and Hikaru holds open the door for her, he asks the question Haruhi has been dreading.

"So who is your friend princess?"

"Ootori Kyoya." Haruhi says in a small voice and starts looking for him. Thankfully he is not too far away but, he is far away enough that she cannot ditch Hikaru, just yet.

"Kyoya-san? Really? I am friends with him and in a club with him. I didn't realize he brought a date. I am Hitachiin Hikaru by the way," Hikaru says in shock as they walk over.

"Ah Kanae, I am glad you made it back, I was worried you might have gotten lost." Kyoya says as they reach him. He holds out his hand to Haruhi, which she gladly takes.

"Thank you for leading me back Hitachiin-kun. I met him on my way back from the ladies Kyoya-kun."

"Yes, I didn't recognize her, she says she doesn't go here. She said she came with her friend Ootori Kyoya. I didn't realize you brought a date Kyoya."

"Yes, well she is my date but was not able to be here the entire night. She was fine with me dancing with our guests before but now as we are both here, I think we would like to dance. If you will excuse us." Kyoya says and leads Haruhi to the dance floor.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asks coming up behind his twin.

"I don't know, but I am determined to find out. Apparently she is Kyoya's date but something just doesn't seem right. That and something about her seems familiar."

"That was close, way too close." Haruhi says as Kyoya twirls her around the dance floor.

"Yes, I surprised he didn't recognize you."

"Me too, I have been trying to change my voice though."

"Good thinking. If anything else, you look absolutely radiant. I am not sure I like the red hair, but I love the dress." Kyoya says whispering the last part in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

As the night comes to a close, Haruhi slips out of the salon and changes again before waiting for everyone back in the club room. She left her dress and wig back in her locker, hopefully Kyoya can take her that way on their way out.

"So where did she go Kyoya? I thought you would have introduced her to us after the ball." Hikaru says as they enter the room.

"Well her driver arrived early so I had to send her home. Sadly, her father is very strict about her curfew. I am sorry I did not introduce her. If I ever ask her to escort me to an event again, I shall be sure to." Kyoya says loosening his tie.

"I don't even get why you would ask a date to this. Especially if she could not be here for the entire thing," Kaoru says crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well I wanted to invite her to the family ball but she has plans, so I asked her to this instead. At least she could come to part of it." Kyoya says and opens his laptop.

"Still seems odd, besides, why didn't we see her before the end of the ball?"

"Well she was there before, perhaps you missed her since you were dancing with your own guests?" Kyoya says starting to type.

"Who are we talking about?" Tamaki asks.

"Kyoya brought a date to the dance. She came late and left before he introduced her."

"Maybe he can introduce her next time right Kyo-chan?" Honey asks.

"I already said I would do that if I asked her to an event again."

"Good. So what was she like? Is she pretty? What's her name?" Tamaki asks getting very excited. Kyoya rolls his eyes and Haruhi has to fight not to sink into the couch. Those few dances are beginning to not feel worth it.

"Alright. I will say this only once. Her name is Kanae. She is a very nice girl I know who I decided to ask because I really like her. She is very beautiful and before you ask, I may ask her again but I am not sure right now with all the trouble you idiots are giving me. Anything else?" Kyoya says snapping his laptop shut. Everyone shakes their heads.

"Alright then. I will see you all at Haruhi's on Christmas Eve. Have a good break. Does anyone need a ride home?"

"I could use one senpai, it is pretty late and cold." Haruhi says, trying to act timid.

"Get your things. Let's go." Kyoya says before anyone else can jump in and try to grab her home. He hopes his short temper is enough to deter them.

"Thanks senpai. Have a good break everyone!" Haruhi says with a wave. Kyoya holds the door open for her and they leave to the others telling them to have a good break.

"I cannot believe they gave you that much trouble. I am so sorry, I truly regret trying to get a dance with you." Haruhi says in the limo after they have grabbed her things.

"I don't, you looked amazing and I enjoyed it. Any dance with you is always worth it. I meant what I said. I may yet ask you again." Kyoya says and kisses her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **There are two things I want to address before going into my normal blurb before the chapter. I promise I will try not to make this author's note as long as last time.

First, in the last chapter, Haruhi was disguised yet no one recognized her. There were a couple of reasons why, she really only ran into Hikaru and he is one of the least observant of the hosts. The only ones less observant are Haruhi and Tamaki. Kaoru got a peek at her but only saw her from the back. Haruhi also tried to change her voice around Hikaru and kept her face down as much as possible. Even then, the only time he has seen her with make up is when he did it himself and that was much heavier than what she did. Lastly, she wore a red wig, knowing they would never put her in that and that it would drastically change how she looks.

Second, I promise that Kyoya and Haruhi will tell the others they are dating. At the moment, in their minds, they have good reasons not to. Since they know there are hosts in love with Haruhi, they are unsure how to tell them without someone getting really hurt. In addition, they don't think all the hosts will be supportive, even if they weren't in love with her. Finally, there is the little matter of Kyoya's father. While we all know he would be supportive of the relationship, they do not.

That said, sadly I do not own anything, I am just borrowing the characters to play out the scenes in my head. I do not know whether any of the characters actually celebrate Christmas, as it isn't shown in the Anime. Hence, this is just my thoughts on how it may go down. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it is another long one. Please read and review! Your reviews really do inspire me to write more.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

Haruhi is sitting at the table in the living room waiting for the host club to arrive on Christmas Eve. They decided to do a Secret Santa this year since Haruhi would not have the money to buy everyone gifts. In addition, there is a 5,000 yen price limit set for the gifts to make things easier too. Kyoya even made, typed up, little cards to attach to the gifts to ensure the secrecy of who gives what. Haruhi glances at the tree set up in the corner and her lone gift under it. She really hopes Honey likes her gift, she didn't know what to buy him so she bought materials and made his gift. Just as she is about to make sure the present is wrapped well, the doorbell rings. She answers it and smiles, finding the entire host club on her doorstep holding gifts.

"Merry Christmas Haru-chan!" Honey exclaims as she steps back to let them in.

"Thanks Honey-senpai, Merry Christmas! There is a a tree in the corner for all the gifts to go under, would anyone like tea?"

"Yes please Haruhi, it-"

"Is really cold out there." Kaoru starts and Hikaru finishes.

Haruhi nods and starts pouring the tea she made just before they came into cups. She is really hoping that after not seeing Hikaru for a few days, things won't be awkward between them.

"Are you excited for Christmas Haruhi?" Tamaki asks after putting his gift under the tree.

"Not really, I mean it's one day. The only thing different is that I get to spend the entire thing with my Dad. I mean sure we are going to exchange gifts but knowing my Dad, it will just be some frilly dress that I will never wear." Haruhi says carrying in the tray. Tamaki looks shocked and upset, Kyoya just pushes his glasses up his nose knowingly.

"What about you guys? What are you all doing for Christmas?" Haruhi asks as they all sip their tea. Somehow this brings Tamamki around and he starts bouncing up and down.

"My family and Takashi's families are going to have a joint Christmas dinner tomorrow. Takashi and his family are even coming over extra early tomorrow to open gifts."

"Don't you like sleeping in Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asks and Honey shrugs.

"I get lots of sweets tomorrow and presents that is a good reason to get up early. You are excited too right Takashi?" Honey asks looking up at Mori with big eyes and Mori grunts.

"We are going to our grandmother's tomorrow. She is really prim and proper but-"

"She loves us. We can pulls all kinds of pranks and she just won't care." Kaoru starts and Hikaru finishes. _Maybe we can just pretend it never happened_, Haruhi thinks seeing the twins back to their normal finishing each other's sentences.

"I am going to see my grandmother too, apparently she has forgiven me." Tamaki says and everyone looks at him surprised.

"Oh she still isn't sure I am the proper one to be the Souh heir but she isn't mad about me breaking off the engagement anymore. Apparently once the Grand Tonnerre company left Japan, she didn't seem to mind." He says with a shrug.

"Really?" The twins chorus and then Hikaru continues, "I mean sure Grand Tonnerre has stopped buying companies here since but they are still a big deal."

"It would have been a good connection to have." Kaoru finishes.

"Apparently they wanted to buy a big company around the time of the fair but were unable to. The company was bought by someone else first. I don't know which company it was but apparently, according to my Dad, if the Tonnerres had succeeded, things would have been really different. This other company my Dad would rather have dealings with so I am off the hook." Tamaki says quietly as if telling a secret and everyone looks surprised.

The only one who doesn't is Kyoya and he gives Haruhi a look before putting up his mask. Haruhi knows exactly what that look means, Kyoya had shared what he did during the Ouran Fair to save the family business on their last date.

"Anyway, what about you Kyoya? What are you doing for Christmas?" Tamaki asks.

"Well we are having a family dinner tomorrow. Apparently onee-chan's fiancée is going to come. That should be interesting. I do not know Shido-kun that well yet."

"It is an arranged marriage right Kyo-chan?" Hunny asks and Kyoya nods.

"Yes, Honey-senpai. They met back in September and became engaged a few weeks ago."

"Is that normal?" Haruhi asks shocked and everyone nods.

"Engagements are usually really short and the time you get to know each other before deciding to go through with the arranged marriage is usually even shorter." Honey senpai says and Mori nods before agreeing with a quiet, "yeah."

"Are all of you going to have arranged marriages?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't be surprised." Kaoru says.

"If we find someone we love we might be allowed to marry them." Hikaru adds before they finish in chorus, "If our family approves."

Haruhi has a look of shock, mixed with pain and sadness on her face and the others quickly realize this. Kyoya pushes his glasses up his face and struggles not to go to her right now.

"Well I for one will not be forced into an arranged marriage. I must follow my heart and find true love." Tamaki says trying to comfort her and everyone rolls their eyes.

"Arranged marriages are common in the upper class still but not all families force them. For example, both of my brothers are much older than me but they are not married yet." Kyoya says, hoping that tidbit may help Haruhi. She looks at him still upset but puts up her mask.

"Let's talk about something else. How about presents Haru-chan?"

"Alright Honey-senpai. I will grab the first one and then whoever's present it is can pick the next one and so forth. Remember, you are not required to share if it is you that got that present for them." She says and everyone nods.

Haruhi then goes over to the tree and grabs the first present she sees. It is a rectangular, box shaped gift. She reads the label and hands it to Hikaru. He grins and shakes the box to see if it makes any noise. When it doesn't he shrugs and tears open the wrapping. Inside is a white box, lifting the lid he sees tissue paper. He removes the tissue paper and sees some really lovely fabric. There are two small bolts of it, one deep red and the other purple.

"Oh...this is really lovely...thank you. It looks like it will be great to work with and I have never worked with anything like this." He says examining it. Kaoru, who is sitting beside him, looks at it too. He nods his agreement as he runs his hands over it.

"This is really great quality, you will have a lot of fun with this Hikaru."

"I am really excited. Just need to figure out what to make with it." Hikaru says putting it all back in the box.

Hikaru then walks over to the tree and takes out a bag with tissue paper sticking out of it. He looks at the tag and grins before handing it to his brother. Kaoru takes the bag and slowly removes the tissue paper. He then carefully removes two small bolts of fabric, like Hikaru. The difference this time is that this time the bolts are dark blue and orange. He smiles big and puts them back in the bag.

"Thank you so much, these look like a lot of fun to work with." Kaoru says sincerely.

"Yeah, neither of us have worked with something like this before." Hikaru adds.

"No problem, Hika-chan, Kao-chan. Takashi and I got you guys. Our Dad's went to China and last time they brought us back really nice clothes. This time, we told them the price limit and asked them to bring us back fabric."

"Mmmm we hope you like the colours." More adds quietly and the twins nod.

"Thank you guys, this is awesome." They chorus and Kaoru moves to the tree.

He grabs a large square box and looks at the tag. Kaoru laughs when he reads it and hands it to Honey. Honey laughs too and begins removing the wrapping paper. He then carefully opens the box and lets out a squeal.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He shouts and dances around the room. Takashi looks in the box and grins while everyone, but Haruhi looks confused.

"What did you get Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asks.

"It's a Usa-chan cake!" Honey says excitedly and sits down before showing everyone.

"It really looks like him". Tamaki says and Honey nods.

"I think Haruhi did this one..." Hikaru says and Haruhi nods with a blush.

"I should point out that trying to figure out or admitting who gave what is defeating the point of this being Secret Santa."

"Oh be quiet mother, the twins gifts were very unique and we all want to know where Haruhi found this cake. It looks just like Usa-chan. We are so proud of you my dear sweet daughter for finding this!" He says squealing and hugging her. It takes a few minutes but once she is free, she speaks up.

"I made it from scratch. It's vanilla cake with a strawberry jam layer and strawberry icing." She says and everyone's jaws drop.

"What? I know how to cook and bake. It made more sense to make the gift from scratch."

"I love it Haru-chan. Thank you. Can I eat it now?"

"Later Mitsukuni, let everyone else open their gifts first." Mori says and Honey nods.

He then close the box and heads to the tree. Honey grabs a small rectangular box and looks at the tag.

"Here you go Takashi." He says handing him the box as he sits down.

Takashi raises his eyebrows but opens the box to find a pen. Looking at it more closely Mori discovers it is a pocket knife as well. He smiles and puts it back in the box.

"Thank you. Very useful." He says before grabbing a small square package.

He looked at the label and then hands it to Tamaki. Tamaki tears off the paper, much like Hikaru and almost damages the gift. There is no box holding this one as it is a book. Tamaki goes very red and sits on the book.

"Something wrong Tono?" Hikaru asks before Kaoru adds, "Yeah...what did you get?"

"Nothing, just a book." Tamaki says now holding it close to his chest as he grabs a very small box from under the tree.

He looks at the tag before handing it to Kyoya. Kyoya takes it but does not open it. He looks back at Tamaki, who is once again sitting on his book. He raises an eyebrow at him and Tamaki shakes his head.

"Go ahead mon ami, it is your turn to open a gift." He says, still very red.

"I must admit, I am curious what has you so red Tamaki. What were you given?" Kyoya asks.

"Just a book." Tamaki says and. Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"Come on senpai, it cannot be that bad. We got to see everyone else's gifts..." She says and Tamaki shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

It is at this point that the twins tackle him and Kaoru grabs the book, holding it up.

"Well that explains his embarrassment." Kyoya says as Haruhi says, "Oh you guys..."

Mori meanwhile has covered Honey's eyes and the twins are rolling on the ground laughing. Tamaki grabs An Idiot's Guide to Pleasing a Womanback and sits on it once again.

"Alright, just to move away from this, I shall open my present now." Kyoya says and unwraps the small package.

Underneath the wrappings is a small jewelry box, Kyoya raises his eyebrows but opens it. Inside are two cufflinks, they are silver with amethyst jewels in the centre. Kyoya smiles appreciatively before showing everyone else.

"Thank you very much. I actually needed a new pair. I have some for exceptionally fancy occasions but that is it."

"No problem Kyoya-Senpai. I have to admit though, you were very hard to buy for, especially with the price limit. I actually only went for amethyst since your rose colour is violet."

"No you did good Kaoru, I like them." Kyoya says as Haruhi hands the box back and he closes it.

Kyoya grabs the last gift, a long rectangular package and hands it to Haruhi.

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai." She says before opening it and nearly dropping it.

"Oh my god." She says simply staring at it.

"What is it Haruhi?" Hikaru asks and Haruhi just shakes her head.

It is at this point that Kyoya leans over and looks at the now unwrapped and open jewelry box. Inside is a pearl necklace and matching earrings. Kyoya's eyebrows raise and he pushes up his glasses, creating a glare. He picks up the box and turns it toward the others.

"I am almost certain this is over the price limit. Who broke the rules?" He asks in his Shadow King voice.

Not only is he mad because someone broke the rules they agreed to, he is also mad that someone would spend that much on his girlfriend. Obviously, one of his friends is trying to make a move. In some ways he knows he shouldn't be mad since they do not know but in others he is still pissed. No one speaks up and Kyoya crosses his arms over his chest. The entire room is silent before Honey speaks up in a very quiet voice.

"Well you all know Takashi and I had Kao-chan and Hika-chan. We gave them fabric from China." He says and Mori nods with a grunt.

"Kaoru admitted to giving you the cufflinks and by the way the twins were laughing when Tamaki opened his gift, I am assuming Hikaru gave him the book. Especially since I know that is not your style and I made Honey the Usa-chan cake."

"Yes, that makes sense and since I gave Mori-senpai the pen, that means..." Kyoya says trailing off and everyone looks to Tamaki. He whimpers weakly before saying anything.

"Daddy just wanted his daughter to have something nice..." He says weakly and Haruhi crosses her arms, glaring at him.

"We set a price limit for a reason senpai."

"But you deserve more than that-"

"Yes, but we wanted everything to be equal Tama-chan." Honey speaks up.

"But-"

"No Tamaki, we didn't want to run into something where one person spends an extravagant amount on another and someone else feels bad because they didn't or couldn't. We all stayed within the limit, so should have you."

"Don't you like it Haruhi?" He asks ignoring everyone else and looking to her.

"You know I don't like it when people spend money they don't need to on me. You all had a hard enough time convincing me to do this in the first place, you should have known I would not want something like this." She says her arms still crossed over her chest. Tamaki pales and goes to the closet and starts growing mushrooms.

"Damnit senpai, not again!" She says but to no avail.

"These are really nice, good quality" Kaoru says and Hikaru nods.

"I wonder if Tono rigged it so he would get Haruhi..." Hikaru says before they both say, "That would be pretty perverted...rigging a draw just to give Haruhi some expensive jewelry..."

Somehow this gets Tamaki's attention and he comes storming out of the closet. He goes into one of his rants and he and the twins begin fighting. It isn't until they start throwing things that Honey speaks up after looking around the room.

"Hey, where is Haru-chan?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, your support means a lot to me. I want to especially thank **Destinies Entwined** for catching my glaring money miscalculation and **Rei Eien** for catching a spelling mistake and for explaining Christmas in Japan to me. I have fixed the errors in the previous chapter but I am keeping the Christmas part. I am kind of enjoying the drama I have caused with it. Therefore, my story is now slightly AU, but not really.

I don't actually know much about Kyoya's mother, she is not mentioned in the Anime. Therefore, for my purposes, she passed away. Sadly I do not own Ouran but I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Haruhi stirs the hot pot she is making for dinner tonight. While her Dad is working, this is one way to make sure he eats. Plus, this way something is already made when Kyoya comes over. As she adds in the last few ingredients, she thinks over the last few days. Christmas, yesterday, was nice and quiet, as she expected, with just her father and her. It is as she remembers how nice and calm it was that she remembers the end of her Christmas Eve.

**FLASHBACK**

_After watching Tamaki and the twins fight for several minutes, Haruhi cleans up the mess of the wrapping paper and then looks back in the living room. They are still arguing and she doesn't feel like dealing with them anymore. Getting a gift like that upset her for a couple of reasons, not only did it break the rules, it made her uncomfortable knowing how much Tamaki must have spent on it. She hates spending money that doesn't need to be spent and him spending it just really weirds her out. Thinking about this, she feels like she cannot be in there with him right now and goes to her room, locking the door._

_It is about 20 minutes later that she hears a knock at her door and Kyoya's voice._

_"Haruhi...can I come in please?"_

_"No, I don't want to talk to anyone."_

_"It's just me, I promise."_

_"Fine." Haruhi says and unlocks the door before going back, sitting cross legged on her bed. A minute later the door opens and Kyoya walks in, closing the door behind him._

_"Everyone left. Honey-senpai noticed you were gone and after seeing your bedroom light on, suggested we give you some space. Mori called their driver and they left shortly after. It took me a bit more time to convince the others to leave. Tamaki and the twins wanted to talk to you but I finally convinced them to go home when I pointed out you were hiding from them. Are you alright?" Kyoya asks sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"I am fine, just upset and weirded out. I am not actually mad at the twins or the others, just Tamaki. He broke the rules and-"_

_"I know. I am pissed myself."_

_"Like what in the world would posses him to buy something like that?"_

_"I don't know Haruhi. What do you want to do?"_

_"Right now, get some space from him. Would you mind taking the-"_

_"Sure. Do you want me to go too?"_

_"No, you don't have to. I am not mad at you. Besides, we can get some time together, alone if you stay. Just promise me you didn't get anything like-"_

_"No. I know you would not want something like that. For one thing, you don't wear a lot of jewelry, even when you aren't in your uniform and for another, I know you wouldn't want me spending that much on you. That is why I am so upset. He directly disobeyed the rules and your wishes. Plus, if anyone should be buying you stuff like that, it should be me."_

_"I know. He is just an idiot."_

_"Yes, but sadly he is our idiot." Kyoya says and Haruhi laughs._

_"So very true. Hey...you don't think he actually rigged it so he would get me do you?" Haruhi asks calming down._

_"I don't know. He was the one who wrote everyone's names on the pieces of paper and put them in the hat. He could have left your name out and pretended to pull a name out, knowing yours was the only one not picked and therefore his."_

_"He did go last..ugh! I really hope he didn't rig this, that would just make more angry. Like why would he do this?"_

_"He does that that convoluted notion that you are a commoner and have nothing so you need nice things..."_

_"I know but this is just too far."_

_"I know, let's just let it go. There is nothing more we can do. Next year, we just won't do gifts."_

_"Alright. He won't like it but he did it to himself." __ Haruhi says and kisses Kyoya._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A knock at the door brings Haruhi out of her thoughts. She puts the lid on the hot pot and goes to open the door, finding Kyoya with a small gift bag in his hand. Haruhi smiles upon seeing him and kisses him chastely before letting him in.

"How was your Christmas Kyoya?" Haruhi asks as they walk to the living room and sit down.

"It was agreable. Family dinner was an interesting affair. Yours?"

"Nice and quiet, as expected, my father got me frilly dresses." Haruhi says with a laugh and Kyoya smiles.

"I don't mind wearing girl clothes or dresses even, I just hate when they are frilly, pouffy or covered in lace." She adds and Kyoya nods.

"You wouldn't be you if you wore something like that."

"Exactly. So, what would you like to do? Talk? Watch a movie? Have some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely but I am good doing whatever you want. I do have something for you." He says setting the small gift bag he had been carrying before on the table in the room.

"I have something for you too. It's just in my room. How about we have some tea and exchange gifts and then we go from there. We have the entire day together."

"True. That sounds like a good plan, besides, as long as I spend it with you, I am happy."

"Alright. I will be right back." Haruhi says and goes to her room to get Kyoya's present, only stopping briefly to put the water on.

When Haruhi comes back, Kyoya siting in front of the shrine to her mother. She smiles a small smile and sets down the small, thin, rectangular shaped gift on the table beside Kyoya's. Kyoya looks up as she sits down beside him and wraps an arm around her.

"You look a lot like her you know."

"Yeah, Dad keeps telling me that. He also says I get my independent streak from her. It drives him crazy at times but it reminds him that a part of her is still here."

"You were really young when she passed away, do you remember much?"

"A few things, but not many, no. Most of my feelings and thoughts about her come from stories I have been told. I still cannot believe it has been almost ten years."

"Are you going to go visit-"

"I always do. My Dad does too but this year he can't. He has to work and he says it is too hard this year. It just reinforces what he lost and how long ago he lost it now."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I cannot ask you to do that Kyoya."

"You aren't asking, I am offering. Besides, I am one of the few people you know who may know exactly how you feel. I have been through the same thing. It is coming up on ten years for me as well." Kyoya says turning his head from looking at the picture of Haruhi's mother, whom he had been looking at this whole time, to look at her.

"It's only a few days away, are you sure? You really don't have to do this, I will be fine by myself..." She says as the kettle starts to whistle.

"I am sure. You don't have to do everything by yourself anymore." He says and kisses her before getting up and taking the kettle off the stove. He then finishes making their tea and brings it in to the table.

By this time, Haruhi has finished praying to her mother and has a small smile on her face when she sits down at the table with Kyoya. He smiles a small smile too and kisses her before taking a sip of his tea.

"So, the anniversary is the 29th-"

"Wednesday, I will pick you up around 10? Does that work?"

"That works but are you sure you want to be up that early?"

"I will be fine Haruhi, I really want to do this with you."

"Alright. Thank you Kyoya."

"You're welcome." Kyoya says and kisses her again.

"So, did you want to open my gift for you? I really think you will like it. It took me forever to find something you didn't have, since you have everything but when I saw this, I immediately thought of you." Haruhi says as she comes back in from putting their dishes from tea away. The rest of the time they had drunk the tea had been quiet but not uncomfortable. Each teen had been using the silence to sort out their own thoughts.

Kyoya nods and reaches for the gift on the table. Upon unwrapping it he sees it is a pen box with the name of a company he does not recognize on it. He raises and eyebrow and lifts the lid. Inside is a jet black, ball point pen with a gold tip and clip. Kyoya takes it out to examine closer and Haruhi lets out a chuckle.

"It won't hurt you. I got it for you because it is supposed to write no matter what direction you hold it in. So if you tried to write something while holding it against a wall, it would still work. It is even supposed to work upside down."

"Oh. Thank you Haruhi. This will actually be quite useful."

"I noticed you were constantly cursing at pens when writing in your notebook. I figured it was because the surface may not be quite right. Hopefully this solves that."

"You noticed that?"

"I may appear to be completely oblivious but I am not that bad. Besides, since getting together, I have kind of watched you more."

"Oh, well, thank you again. I really like it." Kyoya says and hugs her before kissing her on the cheek. Haruhi blushes a bit and turns to her present.

"Admittedly your gift is on the practical side too." Kyoya says as she removes the tissue paper and pulls out a small black box. She lifts the lid and her eyes go wide.

"Before you panic, it was not exceptionally over priced or expensive. I just noticed you did not have one and this one did not seem too masculine or feminine."

"This is true, I always go by the clock tower, I think that is why I am always late." Haruhi says taking out a watch with a linked band. Since the band was not too thick or thin, it could pass as a feminine or masculine watch. Haruhi smiles at this and puts it on.

"I really like it Kyoya, it's very me. Thank you." She says and kisses him, climbing into his lap.

Kyoya smiles down at Haruhi and wraps his arms around her. She smiles up at him and kisses him again. When they come up for air, Kyoya rests his forehead on hers.

"I need to talk to you about something." He says closing his eyes.

"That doesn't sound too good..."

"It's not, I have been trying to figure out a good solution but I cannot."

"Kyoya, what is it?" Haruhi asks leaning a bit to look up at him.

"Last night, before dinner, my father called me into his office. He asked about you-"

"He doesn't suspect us does he?" Haruhi asks worriedly, cutting him off. Kyoya holds back a chuckle and shakes his head.

"No, not that I am aware of. As far as I could tell he wanted to know more about you. My guess is he has become curious about you since the fair and since I am in the same club, he figured we would know each other pretty well."

"I guess he just doesn't realize how well..." Haruhi says with a chuckle. Kyoya smiles a little before continuing his story but does wrap his arms around her tighter.

"Anyway, I answered but didn't give him too much. Always the best idea with my father. He then told me that he wants me to get to know you better and that he wants me to bring you to our New Year's Eve ball as my date." Kyoya says and then falls silent, worried about how Haruhi is going to react.

"Oh. What does he mean by getting to know me better? What do you want to do about the ball?" Haruhi says after being quiet for several minutes. Kyoya answers the simpler question first, knowing the first one was much too complicated.

"Well originally I was going to go alone as it felt wrong bringing anyone else other than you, considering. Now that he asked me to bring you, I do not know. I would love to bring you but I just don't know what we would tell the others as they are sure to be there. As for my father, I do not know. One of his favourite sayings is keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Which he views you as, I am unsure. I also don't know whether he wants me to get to know you better as a friend or as..."

"Oh."

"You were the first person, ever, to stand up to him. No one ever has, other than my mother, and definitely not in the defence of his youngest son. I think he is actually impressed with you. I just don't know where his interests with you lay."

"Alright. I guess we just need to be careful around him is all."

"Yes. I will protect you Haruhi, even if it is from my father. I promise."

"I know Kyoya. Thank you. What about the ball though?"

"I have been thinking about that. I will not force you to go but I do have an idea of how to handle it if you are willing to go..."

"What is your idea? I assume dressing up is required for this?"

"Yes. Do not worry about the dress, we will go shopping and I will buy you one. Please don't argue with me on this, my father will insist on it anyway. The date of an Ootori must look impeccable at an event like this. My idea is simple, we do not tell the others unless they ask. When they do see you, they will be in shock and since it is in public, they cannot make too much of a scene. Their parents will be there along with business associates. They will not be able to have a meltdown like they would if we told them here. Of course they will ask why you are there with me and not one of them but we can tell them the truth, my father told me to bring you as my date."

"No one ever says no to an Ootori."

"Exactly, although, like I said before, you do not have to this if you do not want to Haruhi."

"No, I do not mind, especially since I would be saying no to two Ootori's."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asks forcing her to look at him.

"Yes, I am sure. How can I turn down ringing in the new year with my boyfriend?"


End file.
